


you guys are the worst -sakusa

by h2owo



Series: F in the chat [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Sakusa Kiyoomi, Established Relationship, Interviews, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, MSBY fans are fckn wild, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Q&A, possessive sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo
Summary: The Q&A session that MSBY advertises on their official Twitter actually happens.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: F in the chat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991821
Comments: 73
Kudos: 626





	you guys are the worst -sakusa

**Author's Note:**

> i am: BAcK. not that i was ever gone for a long time anyways LOL i got stressed amidst my midterms and y'know the presidential election, so i decided to write instead of staying stressed and this is what came of it! ik some people were really looking forward to this, too, so i hope i did you all (and omihina) justice! i hope you guys enjoy uwu
> 
> psst, this can be read without the other two parts, but it might be more enjoyable if you read the first two parts before this!
> 
> also, there are so many things wrong about this that don't fit into the canon timeline, pls ignore them for my sake ;; let's pretend hinata got lots of breaks home to japan for long periods of time, ye??
> 
> -gracie

“Do we _have_ to do this?”

Sakusa sighs, resting his forehead against Hinata’s shoulder. The ginger responds with a soft chuckle, lifting a hand to lightly pinch Sakusa’s nose.

“It’ll make our fans happy! And plus, everything’s already set up if you didn’t notice, Omi-san,” Hinata gestures to where they were currently sitting on stage, the multitudes of fans dressed in their merch and holding little paper cut-outs of their faces were waiting in front of them.

The advertisement for greeting Omihina on Twitter had gained much, much more traction than anybody expected (besides the fans, of course), and thus the Omihina event was solidified in their schedule. Sakusa glances around, taking in the backdrop, huge, covered board, and a stand, likely for someone to be their MC. Who on Earth decided that a simple question and answer session needed to look like a fancy couples event? But for a singular couple. That’s right, their PR team did. And God, did it bring in so many fans, old and new alike.

Faintly, Sakusa hears Atsumu’s voice, _of course he’s the fucking MC,_ the blond stepping up to the stand.

“We’ll be starting the greet Omihina event in a few minutes, everyone! So please do settle down and get ready to have your questions answered!”

Sakusa groaned once more before sitting upright when he was handed a mic. Goodness, their fans were a nosey bunch. Eyes glued to the spot far to the side of the stage where he _would’ve_ been sitting if this wasn’t a thing, he almost doesn’t register the gentle poking to his side. He lets out a grunt, looking to his side to see Hinata beaming.

“C’mon, Omi-san, please don’t look so down! We can become closer to our fans this way!”

You see, Sakusa is a really patient man. A very, really, super patient man. But the way Hinata smiles up at him (even though his lucky ass gets to see this smile so many times on a daily basis) makes him wish the event was over just so he could drag Hinata away and kiss him stupid.

_But I’m not trying to do paperwork today,_ Sakusa internally reminds himself, and somehow finds the will to push away his inappropriate urges, sending Hinata a small smile and a nod instead.

“Mm, I get it, Shou. Don’t worry, I’m not that annoyed.”

Sakusa only gets a split second to revel in Hinata’s cute lil giggle before Atsumu is starting again, his voice echoing across the room.

“Alrighty, folks, are we ready to start?!”

He resists the urge to cringe when Atsumu cups his hands around his right ear, leaning in as if the crowd wasn’t loud enough.

“Great, sounds like we are! So, we’ve compiled all your questions from our recent Twitter post and put them on this board here,” Atsumu slaps a hand against the poor thing, making it wobble, “We, as in the MSBY members minus those two over there, assessed the questions and put them in an order that we felt was appropriate for this kind of event. What kind of order is that, you say? Oh, it just goes from sweet to really fricking sweet, that’s it. Any couple involving Shou-kun only has the capability to be cute in your guys’ eyes, I guess.”

Sakusa closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Perhaps he needs to find a new team to move to, because his fans weren’t the only nosey bunch, it seems. He watches with tired eyes as Atsumu steps away from the stand, bringing his mic with him, to the stand. To be quite honest, it’s pretty funny to see Atsumu struggle to pull off the strip of paper hiding the question.

“Great glue quality,” the blonde chuckles into the mic when his hand slips for the umpteenth time. Sakusa snorts. _Serves him right._ He smiles a bit when he hears Hinata try and pass off his laugh as a cough.

“Ah, there we go!”

Both Sakusa and Hinata turn their heads to look over at the now exposed question on the board, the taller narrowing his eyes at it—maybe he does need to get his eyes checked.

Atsumu grins, reading the question, “First question, well, questions: What’s something you like about each other? And what are your biggest pet peeves?” He turns to smile at the couple, then at the crowd. “We’re starting off easy, folks! Why don’t you start us off, Shouyou-kun?”

“Ah,” Hinata’s mic is suddenly turned on, catching the ginger’s quick flustered moment. It gets a couple giggles from the crowd, who already looked endeared with the tiny wing spiker. “Hm… I really like how Sakusa-san tries to wake up at the same time I do! He knows I like to get started on my day really early, so most days, he tries to get up earlier than usual so he can bring me tea while I’m still waking up.”

Suddenly, Meian cries from the side, his loud protest of, _HE MAKES YOU TEA BUT HE WON’T GET ME CREAMER FOR MY COFFEE?! I’M THE FREAKING CAPTAIN OF THIS TEAM!!_ His reaction prompts a burst of laughter from the crowd as well as from Hinata. Then another wave of laughter when they all notice that Sakusa was trying very, very hard not to make eye contact with the (jokingly) fuming Meian.

“Sorry, captain, I’ll make you coffee next time?” He tries to compromise, figuring the little thumbs up from their captain is a good enough response. “Ah, anyways… hm, and then a pet peeve? Ah! Sakusa-san hogs the sheets! I always get cold halfway through the night!”

Said man cowers when Hinata says this, though his attempts at hiding his flushed face and ears don’t go so well considering how they were literally sitting underneath the spotlight.

Atsumu laughs at this, too, his cackles nearly drowning out that of the fans.

“What—” he pauses to finish his chuckle “What about you, Omi-Omi?”

“I… I like… the dog pictures Shouyou sends me when I feel tired.”

Sakusa pauses with an embarrassed frown at the enamored looks the fans give them both.

“Then the pet peeve of mine about Shouyou is that… hm… he always watches shows without me. He pretends to not know what happens next because he’s nice, but I know he’s faking his reactions, especially that time when—”

His next few words get muffled by Hinata, who covers his mouth, yelling _SPOILERS, OMI-SAN!!! AND WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!! YOU KNOW I GET ANTSY WHEN I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!_

“Off to a great start, I see!” Atsumu grins.

Sakusa wishes he couldn’t see.

“Alright, next question!” Atsumu peels off the next strip of paper, revealing what was underneath. “Ooh, do you guys use nicknames with each other?”

“Yeah,” is Sakusa’s curt answer. Which isn’t enough, apparently, because Atsumu’s shit-eating grin grows wider.

“Oh yeah? What are some of Shouyou’s favorite nicknames you give him?”

Glancing over at Hinata, Sakusa’s lips gradually tugged upwards into a little smirk. _This could be fun,_ he decides, lifting up his mic once more.

“Baby,” he pauses to watch Hinata purse his lips. “Sweetheart. Angel. Doll.”

Each nickname is met with Hinata trying more and more to cower into himself, surely his entire face is a bright red by now. Cute. The fans look equally as flustered, but Sakusa wasn’t interested in them. He was only interested in the energetic little ginger right next to him. He’ll have to be more careful after this, though, who knows how the fans will react towards Hinata now that they know the pet names he likes? Quickly, he turns to face the crowd with a glare.

“But don’t you dare call him that online or in person, or it’s on sight,” he warns his fans (and Atsumu for good measure) wagging a finger at them, and cutely, they all nod at his warning (except for Atsumu, that bastard).

“And you, Shou-kun?”

The ginger lifts his head to show his cheeks a pretty pink, honey eyes impossibly wide.

“M-me? Ah, I just call Omi-san, Omi-san,” he says, gaining a sad _aww_ from the crowd. “But sometimes, I call him Kiyoomi-san!”

_Unfair,_ Sakusa thinks, already feeling the tips of his ears turn red at the mention of his full, given name. He sends Hinata a weak glare, but the ginger only grins back, _what a brat,_ already knowing that he actually prefers it when Hinata calls his given name like that. The fans giggle once more when he turns his head away from his fiancé childishly, though he still lets Hinata intertwine their fingers together.

He turns to stick his tongue out at Shion and Meian, who both go _ewwww,_ at the sight. Weren’t they supposed to be the role models for this group? Sakusa sighs, flipping his hair to the side once the two were tired of acting (hah, _acting_ ) like kids. Meian shouldn’t be surprised that he never gets him the creamer for his coffee. _Hmph._

“Okay, shall we move on? Next question is—” the _riiiip_ sound that comes from the strip painfully reminds Sakusa of what remains of his basketball shorts. “Wah, who was the first to confess?”

Sakusa freezes at the question. He quickly ponders if there was any possibility of him escaping, but remembers that this was a public event and he’d get his ass kicked if he tried anything funny. He resigns in his seat with a heavy sigh. Turning to look at the ginger, he gestures for the younger to answer for him.

“Omi-san did!” Hinata positively beams at the chance to answer the question. “This was… hm… a little bit over five years ago, when we were visiting his parent’s place. I know, right?! We weren’t even dating yet, and Omi-san was out here introducing me to his parents like we were about to get married!”

The crowd laughs along with Hinata, who pauses to turn and blow an apologetic (not really) kiss to the other.

“I was feeling a little ballsy that day, actually. We just finished eating dinner, and we decided to sit out at the living room while trying to decide on what to watch. I was on one side of the sofa and he was at the other end. Anyways—I was waiting for him to turn something on when suddenly I got the urge to ask him something. And I did, I turned to him and I went, _Sakusa-san, I don’t get it. Why are you still single? You have it all—you can cook, you clean, you’re musically talented, and you’re a pro volleyball player! So what gives?_ And Omi-san stops and turns his head to give me the _saddest_ look ever! God, my heart hurts just remembering it.”

Hinata leans against Sakusa’s shoulder, gaining a tiny top of the head kiss that gets the crowd going. He lifts his head to continue his story.

“I’m confused at that point, y’know? Because there were so many ways I could’ve interpreted that look! Was he actually disgusted? Was he already dating? I had no idea! Until he looked at me and said, _What’s the point of dating someone if that someone isn’t you?_ I know! So cute, right?! I started crying right after he said that, silly me, and I had to ask him again just to make sure he wasn’t joking around with me. So he kissed me right then and there, in his parents’ living room, and the rest is history!”

Hinata looks a little teary eyed by the time he finishes, which Sakusa easily notices, gently turning the ginger’s head towards him with gentle fingers against his chin. He doesn’t know what constitutes as risking it all, but he thinks he’s pretty damn close when he decides to tenderly tuck a strand of hair behind Hinata’s ear and wipe away a stray tear that escapes past his fiancé’s eye, _PR team be damned._ Well—actually, maybe this was what they wanted anyways. Sakusa only pulls away after kissing Hinata’s forehead.

“I think I’m going to get diabetes,” Atsumu declares, fake gagging at the sight. “Okay, let’s move on! When did you realize you were in love?”

Hinata immediately turns to look at Sakusa with twinkling eyes at this. _Gosh._ Sakusa had only told him this story once, just _once,_ and the ginger’s been trying to get him to tell it again ever since. And of course, it had to be when they were doing this _stupid_ Q&A session for their nosey fans (and equally nosey teammates).

“For me,” Sakusa starts, only because the stares were getting to him, already feeling his cheeks warm up, “it was when we slept together— _no, not like that—_ and I woke up next to him for the first time… Honestly, I didn’t know how I found his face attractive—” he ignores Hinata’s whiney _hey!_ “but I did. He was curled up in my arms, and my left arm by that time was so numb. He was kinda snoring, and he drooled a bit on my arm. He had his hands clutching onto my shirt, too. Problem was, I needed to go pee. But in that moment… I just didn’t want to risk waking him up. I just… wanted to lay there and look at his lil face. Then, about five minutes in, I froze because I realized that this was the sight I wanted to wake up to every morning.”

“ _Aww,”_ Atsumu coos, his voice overpowering the crowds’ collective coo ( _how),_ all of them watching as Hinata giggles and hugs Sakusa’s arm to his chest. “And you, Shouyou-kun?”

“Ah, honestly, my story isn’t that interesting, but I'll share anyways,” the ginger chuckles, scrunching up his nose, “I got sick this one time, and it was my first time being sick in a while! I got a little worried because Omi-san and I were supposed to go hang out that day, so I had to hurry and text him that I wouldn’t be able to be there. He asks why, so I tell him that it was because I was sick—I actually wanted to find some other excuse to use then because I was afraid he’d be disgusted by me being sick, but I’m glad I didn’t. Anyways, I get all sad and mopey because he leaves me on read for nearly fifteen minutes but then I hear really frantic knocks on my door! I thought it was just a delivery person, so I ignored it for a minute, but it kept going, so I _had_ to go and see what was going on. And turns out it was Omi-san!”

Hinata turns to look at Sakusa, completely enamored, as if the other hung up the sun, moon, and stars himself. Sakusa’s more than honored that Hinata only directs that gaze towards him, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel flustered to no ends.

“I’ve never seen him look so worried before! He was full on sweating, as if he just finished a game, holding a bag of food and medicine, his mask barely hanging onto one ear, he looked absolutely silly! I nearly slammed the door in his face, but he jammed his foot in the crack before I could and asked me if I was okay, which I was _not._ My boyfriend was seeing me _sick_ for the first time and I look horrible, so I try to tell him that I’m fine, but he doesn’t believe me, and he ends up barging into my apartment to take care of me, not caring that I looked all crusty and had snot running down my nose. And he stayed for the next three days to nurse me back to health, and on the third day, when he changed the cooling pad on my head in the morning, I just _knew.”_

“I have regrets,” Atsumu starts, immediately being interrupted by a loud Shion on the side who shouts, _YOU SIGNED UP FOR THIS YOURSELF, DICKHEAD! FINISH THE ONE JOB YOU MANAGED TO LAND BY YOURSELF!_ The blonde gasps at this, placing a hand on his chest. “How mean!”

Sakusa pays the blonde no mind as he squeezes the joined hands, letting his thumb gently brush against the top of Hinata’s hand. Perhaps he was starting to get used to this whole question and answer thing—no, no, he has to stay cool and calm and cold. All the while holding Hinata’s hand and with the ginger’s head rested on his shoulder. Okay, maybe the whole _cool and calm and cold_ look was for another time.

“Next question then, I guess,” the blonde tears the next strip off with an incredibly unenthusiastic expression, “What’s the cutest memory you have of each other—oh _God,_ you guys are the _worst!”_ he targets the crowd as he protests, crying when he realizes that none of them find his reaction concerning.

“Ooh, ooh, ooh! I have one!” Hinata says, bouncing in his seat, as if he didn’t already have the mic in his hand. “About a year and a half into our relationship, we started to hang out more and more at each other’s places, right? So, I texted Omi-san the night before, asking if he wanted to come over and make lunch or something, and he said sure. The next day gets there and I don’t see him, so I text him because I was worried about him, especially since it started raining really hard around the time he was supposed to show up. He ends up at my door half an hour after I text him, and I get ready to yell at him when I see that he was shielding a little puppy in his jacket!”

If the ginger hears Bokuto’s guffaws about Sakusa being the cliché “bad boy” in shoujo manga, he's good at ignoring it.

“He doesn’t even care that he was completely drenched from the rain! I pull him into my apartment, ready to scold him for being careless, and then he tells me—with the cutest pout, might I add—that, _I just couldn’t leave him out in the rain, okay? He’s so small and frail, I don’t think he would’ve survived the night if I just left him there._ Guys, I really hope you guys make this story go viral—”

“Please don’t,” Sakusa pleads.

“Please do,” says Atsumu, who is miles away from recovering from his laughing fit. He manages to shift the attention back towards Sakusa in between his bursts of laughter, hand on his stomach “Anyways, Omi-Omi—ack, my stomach hurts.”

Sakusa sighs at this. Surely the fans have gotten enough cute Hinata content to last them the next couple of years already, right? He scans through the crowd, scowling as he notes the amount of fans who look like they’re ready to pounce on his fiancé. Not cool. But as usual, Hinata looks even more ready than the fans do, and Sakusa isn’t one to say no to the ginger. He’ll find a way to deal with pesky fans later, probably.

“Fine, I’ll tell you all, geez. It was, what, a good few months since we started dating, and I was up late again cleaning. Shouyou wasn’t accustomed to my routines yet, so I told him that he should just go rest first and that I’d come in afterwards. He’s an early sleeper, if you didn’t know, so by the time I came into our bedroom—it was probably ten til midnight or something—he was fast asleep. But not only that, he was fast asleep while hugging the hoodie I wore that day during our date. I woke him up to get him to let go of it because y’know, the real deal was here, why cuddle clothing? And he mumbles my name in his sleep like the cute asshole he is.”

“Omi-san!”

Hinata whines, dropping his mic into his lap in favor of hiding his face in his hands, the area between the base of his neck up to the tips of his ears were a deep red, which made the fans coo. Sakusa sighs once again, knowing that this would be the result of him telling their fans more cute stuff about the ginger. He wasn’t really scared of Hinata giving away potential teasing material for him, because he knew he could shoot down just about anyone without saying a single word. But Hinata? He couldn’t hurt a fly if he tried. And even worse, he can almost _never_ tell when someone is hitting on him!

So during their pre-relationship days, Sakusa had countless interactions with whole strangers trying to steal his (soon-to-be) fiancé. And God were they annoying even though he knew he would never see them again. He doesn’t really want to imagine what it would be like having to fight back against his _fans,_ of all people. The fans that supply him with part of his paycheck, yeah, those fans. Not sure if he wants to meet PR for telling off the entire fanbase for breathing towards Hinata wrong. But he might just have to with the way people were cooing and staring at Hinata.

One fan even has the audacity to yell out, _PLEASE MARRY ME, SHOUYOU-KUN!,_ which has Sakusa possessively wrapping his arms around Hinata, nearly pulling him right off his seat and into his lap. Not that he would mind if that happened, of course. He tries to find said fan so he could give them the death stare, but he can’t, so he ends up staring the entire crowd down, eventually maneuvering Hinata onto his lap by the time he finishes his loud yell of,

“OI! You can’t ask that question because I already asked first! Leave my fiancé alone!”

Sakusa thinks it’s quite romantic that he actually did this to defend their relationship. However, from the way Hinata covers his face and tries to muffle his laughs, he doesn’t really see it the same way. Whatever. He needed to do that to remind the fans of their place. And to remind them of Hinata’s place, which is right beside him, or under him, both work, really.

“Yah, Omi-kun, would’ja mind letting our wing spiker down?! He has a seat for a reason!”

Said man lets the ginger down with a loud grumble, and the blonde barely manages to stifle a laugh at that before he continues.

“Alrighty, now that we’ve gotten those questions out of the way, we can start taking questions from the crowd! Raise your hand if you’ve got a question for our lovely couple here!”

Sakusa half-dreads the questions soon to come, but they end up not being too bad. Perhaps he misjudged their fanbase (not that they can blame him, they ogle his fiancé too often for him to be comfortable with it). And soon enough, it even almost starts to feel like a normal interview!

What’s your favorite food to cook together? _Pasta,_ says Hinata, while Sakusa responds with a slightly embarrassed, _pancakes._

Animal you see each other as? Sakusa thinks Hinata’s like a tiny Pomeranian. An energetic, buff, athletic Pomeranian. Hinata says Sakusa reminds him of a cat, which is self-explanatory.

Big spoon or small spoon? Sakusa responds with knife and receives the biggest L in his life when Hinata reveals that he sometimes likes to be the small spoon.

Ideal date? It’s a question the fans should’ve reconsidered, especially when both men turn to say that volleyball practice, of all things, was their ideal date.

Favorite MSBY member besides one another? Hinata responds with a bright, _Thomas-san!_ Which gets a choked, happy sob from said member (Atsumu and Bokuto both shed tears at this), while Sakusa looks away, resulting in the entire team rioting.

Time flies by fast with the fans all eager to keep asking. Sakusa sort of thinks it’s fun to see the fans’ reactions to their answers (except for when they make googly eyes at Hinata, those moments make him want to do the other half of “be gay, do crimes”, and he’s already gay). Atsumu does a fairly good job at trying to calm their fans down, attempting to hush them when he announces that it’s time for them to ask their final question.

One fan does their best to raise their hand the highest, and lucky for them, Atsumu looks right at them, allowing them to do the honors of asking Omihina their last question for the event. Sakusa finds their enthusiastic expression akin to a child “magically” finding gifts underneath the Christmas tree.

“What’s your favorite part of each other?!”

Atsumu blinks at this, and so do Hinata and Sakusa.

“Like, personality-wise?” the blonde asks, to which the fan shakes their head frantically.

“Body! Favorite body part of each other’s!”

The crowd ‘ooh’s at this, causing Sakusa to narrow his eyes. Does he go for the family friendly answer? Or does he say fuck it and give the fans what they want? Still contemplating, he nudges the ginger to answer first.

“His hands,” Hinata answers, unsurprisingly. “They’re really big and warm, I love holding them! And when he hugs me and rubs my back, I always feel like everything’s going to be okay!”

It’s a wholesome answer, of course. An answer very fitting of their resident angel on Earth. Hinata chuckles through the coos the fans give him, nudging Sakusa back to get him to give the closing answer.

Sakusa doesn’t immediately respond when Hinata nudges him. Instead, he stands up abruptly, tugging Hinata up with him. Atsumu looks concerned, lifting his mic to intervene when Sakusa lifts up his own, giving the crowd the biggest shit-eating grin they’ve ever seen.

“My favorite part of Shouyou is,” he starts, making just about everyone antsy.

“Omi-san—”

Hinata doesn’t get to finish when Sakusa holds onto his shoulders and turns him around, bringing a hand down to slap his ass, _loud._ The sound echoes amidst the initially stunned silence of their fans, until screams and yells break the silence, the fans going wild. Atsumu has already fainted, and Bokuto seems to be filming again.

Sakusa smirks at his little moment until he notices that Hinata’s now giving him _the look._ The one he gives when the opposing team’s been annoying.

“Oh shit.”

Sakusa gets exactly a second to get a head start, nearly tripping over himself as he tries to escape an overly eager Hinata trying to slap his ass in return.

(The PR team sends them two bottles of expensive wine as thanks for selling out the tickets to their next game)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i love youuuu uwu
> 
> -gracie
> 
> [ twt!!](https://twitter.com/h2owo2?s=09)


End file.
